1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-wave watch and, more particularly, to a radio-wave watch suited for taking the mode of a wrist watch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna for receiving the standard radio waves is indispensable for the radio-wave watch, which adjusts its indication time to time data by receiving the standard radio waves containing the time data.
With a view to receiving the standard radio waves in high sensitivity by that antenna, it has been proposed (in JP-A-8-307141) to arrange a loop-shaped antenna in the outer circumference of the watch case.
In the radio-wave watch proposed in JP-A-8-307141, however, the contour or size may become so large as to provide a contour, exceeding a desired extent as the radio-wave watch to be worn oh the wrist.
On the other hand, it has also been proposed (in JP-A-2002-107463) to house the antenna in the case. In JP-A-2002-107463, however, the dial is formed of a resin so as to hold the receiving sensitivity of the antenna housed in the case.
In case, however, the dial made of a resin is used, as proposed in JP-A-2002-107463, a formatively complicated working on the surface is required for enhancing the appearance. This requirement makes it unavoidable to raise the cost and to elongate the fabrication process and accordingly the leadtime.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the aforementioned points and contemplates to provide a radio-wave watch, which can have an excellent appearance and can minimize the drop of the sensitivity of receiving the radio waves, while suppressing the size enlargement and the cost for the contour.